1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a content providing system; and, more particularly, to a user-based user interest pattern modeling server and a method for modeling a user interest pattern in a content providing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a content providing system is a system for providing contents to users. The content providing system provides web services (e.g., internet) and multimedia services (e.g., a digital television (DTV) service, an internet protocol television (IPTV) service, a video on demand (VOD) service, a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service, etc.) delivering contents. As an example, the contents provided from the content providing system includes web contents for providing web services and multimedia contents for providing multimedia services.
A user using the content providing system has a specific use pattern based on user's content use. Thus, a content manager or content provider can make a plan of content business by analyzing the user's content use pattern and managing contents interested by the user. For example, the content manager or content provider understands user's interests through the analysis of the user's content use pattern, so as to recommend or expose contents to the user.
In the current content providing system, only limited metadata are available. Therefore, the content providing system analyzes a user's content use pattern using only simple information contained metadata, such as a genre or actor, as the user uses multimedia contents. Social networking services are popular on the current web, and content services based on the web services are also popular. However, the user's content use pattern analysis based on the existing metadata cannot reflect a change in user's interest due to the limitation of metadata.